1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for dispensing small articles.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been a long-felt need for a simple, low cost dispenser which may be readily assembled at the dispensing location for dispensing small articles, such as samples and trial size units of different products.
Illustratively, in the medical field, pharmaceutical sales representatives conventionally visit doctors' offices to inform the doctors of their line of pharmaceuticals. There has been a need for such a dispenser for dispensing samples of such pharmaceuticals as are left by the sale representatives with the doctors for patient use.
In retail establishments, there has been a need for such a dispenser in storing and dispensing of samples and trial size units of products.